


Garrison

by wishingtowritefornow



Series: julance 2019! [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Allura (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Trans Romelle (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishingtowritefornow/pseuds/wishingtowritefornow
Summary: part one of julance | day three: garrisonpart of series - minor keith/lance (duh)





	Garrison

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this came out much shorter than i wanted it to, but the day is almost done and i needed to get this out before so here it is sksk
> 
> minor cussing/homesick lance is briefly mentioned. klance ofc.
> 
> enjoy <3

When Lance was younger, he dreamed of being a pilot for space. 

Literally. 

One night, the day before his seventh birthday, he dreamt of stars and constellations and touching the deep and bright neon colors of the galaxy. He dreamt of meeting aliens, becoming someone who they could look up to and depend on. 

He woke his mother up at three in the morning to tell her he wanted space decorations and not horses and barn animals. 

When Lance was ten, and Luis was just going into high school, he was told about a school for kids who wanted to be pilots, engineers, and more. 

Lance fell in love with it. 

He met Hunk when he was twelve, signing up for the Garrison big brother show. Luis had already told Lance he'd pick him, and Lance begged and begged and _begged_ until he agreed Hunk could come, too. 

Lance met someone who _liked_ him. How cool was that! Someone liked him, and had the same interest as him. 

They were closer than peanut butter and jelly. Or honey. A debate they actually got into a lot. 

Lance, age thirteen, sends in an application for the Garrison at exactly 5:57 PM. 

Lance, age thirteen, gets a package mailed to his doorstep with _'CONGRATULATIONS'_ sprawled out in big letters and bold font at exactly 7:18 AM. 

He cries, but that's not for anyone else to know. 

Hunk gets in, also. They cry together. 

Also, not for anyone else to know.

  
During the summer, they do all the research they can, ask Luis as many questions as possible, and spend hours in the library reading books to memorize as much as their brains could.

Lance packs his bags on August eighteenth, kisses his abuela and siblings goodbye, and hops in a car with his Mama.

The first few days are rough, not being able to go to the kitchen for a snack, his sad flirting abilities, another roomate that went by the name of Pidge and barely spoke a word. He got homesick, he got sad, frustarted.

But he loved it. He loved the exams, pop quizzes, building projects, stimulations. He loved when girls giggled at his jokes, when the boys chuckled and laughed with him.

Lance fell in love with the Garrison all over again, and he continued to every day. 

Lance also fell in love with a boy named Keith. He didn't--well, he didn't really _love_ him, but there was something about how smart he was, his annoyed and bored look, the slight smile when Lance told a joke.

"I'm Lance," He introduced one day. Keith barely tossed him a glance. A blow to his ego, sure, but nothing he couldn't handle.

From that day forward, he proclaimed Keith as his rival. Which, admittedly, was kind of an excuse to get himself to work harder and try his best to not fall behind. A challenge was a challenge.

And it worked. He'd _almost_ beaten Keith, but before he could, Keith disappears and Lance was back on top.

Not saying he wasn't thankful for it, but he wanted to _work_ and _try_ to be on top. Not for it just to be given to him because some guy dropped out.

Still, he tried his hardest and his best. He refused to take anything Iverson said to heart.

He was Lance Josephine Charles Mclain fucking Serrano. He worked hard to get where he was, and _no one_ was going to take that from him.

And then, well, we know the story. Giant space lions. Voltron. A princess who called his ears weird. Planets, aliens, some purple furries who wanted to kill him.

And Keith.

Keith was there every step of the way, keeping Lance on his toes and making _sure_ he always did his best. Even when Lance didn't think he did, Keith assured him of so.

Sometimes with a small smile, just like back at the Garrison, just like back _home._ Other times by yelling, when he thought Lance wouldn't listen to him unless he was pushing it into his brain, letting him know he was worth _so much_ and could do _so much._

_And Lance believed._

He fought alongside his friends, his new found family, and he believed.

When Keith left, Lance tried even harder. He knew that he could do anything, not for anyone else, but just for himself.

Even when he died. Even when he died, and the others brushed over it. Even when he told no one about the darkness he saw, the fear he felt.

He was Lance.

Lance.

Fast forward to going home. Going home, he wondered what the Garrison was like. He wondered what would happen when he saw Iverson and some of his old classmates again. Had he finally earned their respect? Or did they still see him as that seventeen year old with nothing but a smirk and a few high scores?

Lance fought for this. He deserved this.

When seeing the Earth in shambles, taken over, what do you think your first thought would be?

Well, Lance's was, _This doesn't feel like home._

Over run, people as slaves for a stupid fucking species. Why couldn't he just have a home?

As the story goes, the Galra were defeated. Lance and Allura broke off their relationship as she went to go lead the new Alteans, like she was always destined too.

Shiro got married to an old teacher of Lance's, Adam. What a happy ending, am I right?

And Lance, you ask?

Now, at twenty-two years old, he stands in front of a class of tiny teens, as they gossip about the new ring in his finger, books opened to a page about a species of underwater creatures.

Lance smiles, and pulls out his phone, texting his fiance a quick, _They're talking about you._

Keith replies, _Good._

And everything is okay.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! watch out for the rest of the prompts, coming soon! 
> 
> follow me on twitter for updates!   
> @/cherrypIayer (capital i) 
> 
> <3
> 
> -eva


End file.
